


(Day 19) Dark

by mydwynter



Series: January Sherlock Vignette Challenge [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffeeshop AU, M/M, intentionally misunderstanding the prompt, molly blushes a lot, sherlock is a food scientist, some things are different and some are very much the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"How are you?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot as she waited for her order to be up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sherlock just barely stifled a roll of his eyes before he sat back and took a bite out of some sort of nearly-blackened pastry. "Eating my breakfast," he said.</i>
</p><p>A casual discussion of fear and croissants, of a fine weekday morning.</p><p>(Takes place in the same 'verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/621837">(Day 2) Brawl,</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/642026">(Day 12) Vigilante,</a> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/642055">(Day 13) Loveseat,</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/660046">(Day 17) Bloom</a>, in no particular order.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Day 19) Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My mind rebels in stagnation. So every day for the month of January…well, I had PLANNED on posting a Sherlock vignette, born out of prompts from generators and friends alike, little pieces written quickly and posted, sketches made from words. But these best laid plans went massively aglay due to travel and illness, so I have a lot of catching up to do. January was a terrible time to do this, it turns out. Terrible.
> 
> Prompt via [Moonblossom's Sherlock Fanfic Prompt Generator](http://moonblossom.net/prompter/): Sherlock, Molly, coffeeshop AU, Angelo's, "fear of the dark"

"Erm," Molly said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Good morning."

Sherlock looked up from the paper he was reading and blinked at her. "Molly."

"How are you?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot as she waited for her order to be up.

Sherlock just barely stifled a roll of his eyes before he sat back and took a bite out of some sort of nearly-blackened pastry. "Eating my breakfast," he said.

"Oh," she said, freezing in her tracks. "Right. I won't…I won't keep you."

Sherlock shrugged and went back to reading, idly waving about his food and dropping crumbs all over the floor.

"What are you eating?" Molly asked, her brow furrowed.

Sherlock cast a suspicious eye to his breakfast, then up to her. "Croissant."

"What happened to it?"

He shrugged as if it should be obvious. "It's chocolate."

"It looks…burnt."

"That’s most likely because it _is_ burnt." The 'duh' was implicit.

"But…why?" She looked around at the shop, clearly thinking that a place like this should know better than to burn its wares. It didn't make sense.

"I asked them to," Sherlock said. He polished off the rest of his croissant in two bites.

"You like burnt croissants?"

"Burn' choclat croissan'," Sherlock said with his mouth full.

"Burnt chocolate croissants."

"Nnnhmmmm."

Molly blinked at him. "Doesn't that…I dunno…ruin your taste? Or… I mean, I thought you tasted things for a living."

Sherlock looked at her as if her existence couldn't possibly be any more pointless. " _Ruin_ my _taste_?"

Molly blushed. "That doesn't make any sense, does it."

"No."

"But burnt foods…doesn't that…give you cancer?"

Sherlock blinked at her again, slowly, as if willing her to disappear when he closed his eyes. "Acrylamides may or may not be linked to certain cancers in women, but the results are inconclusive." He punctuated this by taking a big bite out of the pastry.

"I guess you're not really bothered, then," Molly said with an embarrassed giggle.

"No." Sherlock set the last bite of his food down, dusted off his hands, and went back to his reading.

"You'd probably still eat it even if they proved it did," Molly said, flustered. "Just to prove you weren't afraid." Sherlock didn't raise his head, but he looked up at her from beneath his fringe and raised an eyebrow. "Never mind," she said, smiling over her nerves, and retrieved her order from the employee behind the counter who was wagging it at her in a plain white paper bag. 

Molly thumbed at the wall the bakery shared with the coffee shop. "See you next door?" she said, and shuffled backward toward the exit. Sherlock made a noncommittal noise, barely looking up from his paper. She spun on her heel and nearly ran into a familiar bloke coming in the shop.

"Oh. Hello…John, right?"

Sherlock's head snapped up.

"Yep. Molly, yes? Good morning," John said.

"John,” came Sherlock’s voice from behind them.

Both of them turned to look at him and found he was sitting upright and alert, paper forgotten.

"Sherlock. Good morning," said John, and he smiled.

They didn't break eye contact for so long Molly gave up and slunk around where John blocked the exit. "I'll…er, see you two later," she said, and blushed her way out the door, leaving the two men staring at each other, smiling like idiots.


End file.
